Happy Birthday Kid
by Seven-of-Storms
Summary: Seven's best friend's birthday is coming up, and who else to put it together other than our favorite Rouge's gallery! Warning, insanity ahead!
1. Prepositions

Seven lazily sat on the couch, turning her mauve eyes to the other person in the room.

"Look, dude, can't you do this for me? It's for her damn _birthday_!"

The other person, cloaked in shadow, glared with icy blue eyes. Seven gave an involuntary shudder. Then he spoke.

"Even if I were to consent to something as humiliating as you requested, why would I do it for _you_? You've caused me nothing but trouble; stealing my mask, blowing up my lab-"

"That was an accident!"

"-Throwing me down the ghastly pit… So tell me, what are you willing to do to convince _me_ to help _you_?"

Seven sat up, and looked up at him, contemplating carefully. Her tongue flicked out and touched the center of her upper mouth, blue and snake-like in the dim light. She raised a non-existent brow, and glanced up at him again.

"What if I paid you?"

The man on the other side of the room turned his head to her. "Oh? Really? In what? You don't exactly have an abundance of money to pay me with."

Seven closed her eyes and sighed, standing up to her full height, cloak swishing about her heels.

"No. Not in money. In wishes."

"Hm? Enlighten me."

"Every century, I can grant a mortals any three wishes. Normally I spend them on my friends, but _what if_ I granted them to you instead? There are limitations, and they only last for a week, but _what if?"_

The man contemplated her words for a minute, icy blue eyes matching her reptilian mauve ones. Then he started walking. Seven skittered backwards a step or two, startled by his sudden movement from his previous complete stillness. He kept walking, steps soft and cat-like.

He only stopped just short of her, towering over the smaller female. She made a nervous squeaking sound, but he only extended his hand to her, and she stared at it for a moment, before clasping his in hers. He shook her hand, and smiled, teeth shiny in the light.

"You have a deal."


	2. The Party

**Ayla, ginormous derp. You didn't tell me your birthday was last week. Now this is a belated birthday gift. *rage face***

**In the mean-time, enjoy part two! :D  
**

* * *

Seven carefully directed the scene, sending each do do their job.

"Edward, stop complainin' or I'll shove that cane up yer ass!" She barked at the endlessly whining Riddler, who was told to move the cake into place.

Not an easy feat, due to the fact that it was a triple-decker chocolate-and-vanilla cake with marshmallow icing.

"Jonathon, quit trying ta sneak Fear Toxin into the punch, or the deal is off and yer out on yer ass!" Seven gave no note as to the fact that her last two sentences both involved threats concerning one's backside.

Joker just sniggered and started drawing mustaches and monocles on all the family pictures with a Sharpie marker, until Seven caught him and chased him through the House wielding a week-old fish borrowed from one of her other friends.

Other Rouges from the infamous Batverse prepared the party. Most only obeyed because they knew how hard the smell of week-old fish was to get out of clothes. Others knew how scary and powerful Seven actually was, especially when she was angry.

Seven considered bringing in guests from other universes, like Fable, in order to spice up the party, but decided she didn't want to overwhelm her friend.

The Penguin grudgingly arranged the presents on the table, receiving sideways glares from the violet-eyed humanoid when he tried to sneak a peek.

Seven clapped her hands together, long fingers with lime-green markings at the tips clasping together for a moment, before coming back down to her sides. "Won't she be so surprised! I jus' hope she doesn't have a heart attack..."

Her cloak billowed out behind her as she skipped off to supervise dinner preparations.

Mr. Freeze, for all his frightening... ness, was actually a very good cook, and was carfully fixing up the chicken when Seven came in.

Her eyes widened as she took in the smell. "Hot damn, Freeze, you should cook fer me more often!" He looked up at her, and she smiled warmly. "Don't worry, kiddo, I'll hold up my own end of th' bargain."

A small smile seemed to cross his face, before going back to the chicken.

Seven trotted off to the front door, where Harley was keeping a keen lookout. "Is she here yet?"

Harley shook a no, pigtails bobbing back and forth. She put the binoculars back up to her eyes again.

"Give out a shout if ye see her, m'kay?"

Nod.

_Odd... She's being awfully quiet today..._ Harley usually was the life of the party, along with her... er, 'boyfriend'.

Killer Moth was hanging up the decorations, humming happily. The fuzz from around his neck floated down now and again, and at one point ticked one of Seven's ears. They twitched, making her giggle.

"Mothy, ever considered a less fuzzy suit?"

The Moth looked down at her, eyes wide and earnest behind the moth mask. "But... It's part of the moth thing..." Seven just sighed and patted the minor villain on the head. "Ye'll learn, kiddo." Then she walked away, curly black jester shoes bouncing with her step.

The Firefly, on the other hand, was supposed to be blowing up the balloons, and was instead trying to light a Molotov. Seven pulled the fish out from under her hat. Firefly didn't even see it coming.

The sound that resulted from the fish connecting to his armored head sounded a bit like a wet, squishy splat, and a thud.

"Ow! What the-"

The splat-thud came again.

"Firefly, I told ya not ter light th' house on fire! And ya can't swear, either! I'm tryin' ta make this story appropriate fer kids, ya know!"

Firefly glared and mutter an expletive, but cringed when Seven raised the fish again, snake-like eyes giving him a death glare.

"Fine. But mark my words..."

He mumbled threats under his breath as he went back to the balloons, as Seven stepped away.

Ten minutes later, the shout rang out.

"Everyboday! She's comin'! Quick, hide or somethin'!"

Seven quickly turned off all the lights, giggling like mad, the orb floating by her hat the only source of light, casting the faintest glow onto the back of her head and the surrounding Rouges.

The locks clicked, and there was a creak as the door opened.

"Hello? Anybody here? Why are the lights all off?"

Suddenly, the lights came on, and everybody (except Jonathon, you grumpy sourpuss, you) screamed;

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Ayla screeched in surprise and nearly toppled over, clutching her chest.

"Holy crap! I nearly shat bricks!"

Seven bounced up to her friend and looped an arm around her shoulders. "Whadda ya think, Ayla? Purdy dang awesome, eh?" Her accent increased with her excitement. The reptilian alien swept an arm towards the whole scene, giggling.

In the corner Firefly and Killer Moth were engaged in an argument of some sort, Jonathon was nowhere to be found, and the Penguin was busy trying his hardest not to steal some icing from the cake.

The kitchen was buzzing as Freeze pulled out the chicken, a hungry Riddler and Catwoman hovering nearby. Freeze sent them a death glare the would've given them a one-way ticket to a six-foot grave if looks could kill. Catwoman winked slyly, while Riddler stuck out his tongue like an immature child.

A shadow loomed behind them, and both girls nearly had a heart attack as Bane and Killer Croc walked by, arguing about some fighting technique, and about whether or not wrestling was better than basketball.

Seven looked at her friend again. "So...? Whadda ya think?" Ayla just stared in shock. In direct contrast to Seven's harsher Canadian accent, Ayla's English accent cut through the din. "You... You did this all for _me_?"

Seven nodded vigorously, hat bobbing. "Sure did, kiddo! What are shape-shiftin', reality-bendin' maniacs for, eh?" The two laughed and joked like complete goofballs. Then for the second time that day, ominous shadow returned.

Jonathon Crane stood directly behind Ayla, making the poor girl feel rather small compared to his freakishly tall... ness. Seven smiled, a bit creepily. "Here to uphold yer end of th' bargain, eh Spooky?"

Scarecrow just glared, but slowly nodded after a moment. He spun Ayla around, scaring the girl practically to death as he took her off to the side. Seven peeked around the corner, grinning like the idiot she was.

Jonathon was standing about a foot away from Ayla, who looked more than a little frightened at being alone with the almighty Harvester of Terror.

Jonathon stared down at the girl, thinking hard. The deal suddenly seemed less appealing now. Suddenly a tiny voice, one that didn't belong to him, spoke up.

_'It doesn't have to be a full make-out session, Jonny.'_

Jonathon flicked his eyes over to the left, and spotted a pair of familiar mauve ones watching him. Her glared, and Seven subtly flipped him off.

_'Do it, or the deal's off and I'll beat you with my fish!'_

Mentally cringing, he couldn't decided what was worse, being beaten with a rotten, smelly, week-old fish, or having to give his second-worst enemy a _kiss_.

_'The fish, Jonathon. **The fish!**'_

_'Shut up!'_ He snapped back, mentally, finally steeling himself. He had kissed girls before. He could do this.

Ayla was deeply considering running, when she saw Seven watching her from behind a corner. A tiny buzz that sounded like Seven's voice peeped up.

_'Relax, Ayla. He won't hurt you. Actually, after all this is done, I'm not sure, but he definitely won't hurt you right now!'_

Jonathon suddenly stooped down, grabbed Ayla by the face, and after about two seconds hesitation, planted his lips on her forehead. Straightening up, he stormed off, trying to hide the red burst growing over his face as he burned holes in the wall in front of him with a death glare that would frighten Freddy Krueger.

Ayla fared no better. She stared, mouth gaping like a landed fish, then suddenly a pink blotch grew over her cheeks. "Oh my..."

Seven bounced up to her, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. The Mad Hatter meandered by, stared at her for an uncomfortable thirty seconds, then scurried off, giggling and grinning.

Ayla looked at her friend. "Did you seriously just pay him to... How much did you-" Seven winked and wagged a finger. "Ya don't wanna know. Now let's go have dinner before Freeze throws a hissy fit an' I have ta sedate him."

The two walked off, joking about like goofs, while Jonathon Crane burned holes in the backs of their heads, plotting their demises and hoping that Seven upheld her end of the bargain.

* * *

**So yeah, THAT'S what Seven was trying to bribe ol' Scarey into doing. I was originally going to have him kiss her on the lips, but I have a feeling that would result in my death.  
**

**Oh, and Ayla, if your reactions seemed off, lemme know, kay? :3  
**

**And I remembered recently that I have an accent to other people, though to me it's non-regional. XD I call my accent 'Deep British-Colombian', though for ease I call it Canadian. It's kinda Southern, but not as guttural. It's just a tad harsher than the average American voice. Ayla, I didn't know what part of the UK you were from, so I just stated it as 'English'. Herp.  
**

**Oh, and a special being-born gift! A magic top hat! Now, not only can you turn into a puddle of rainbow goo, but now you can also fly and make sparkles! :D  
**

**Love y'all.  
**

**Herp a derp a derp.  
**


End file.
